Various systems have been proposed for fitting a helmet to a head of a wearer. Such head fitting systems may allow a wearer to customize the helmet to different head shapes and sizes, and may allow for altering the tightness of the helmet about the head of the wearer. Typically, a head fitting system includes a loop-shaped band of variable length. In certain arrangements, an inflatable bladder has been provided to vary the fit of a helmet. One or more pads may be provided on the variable length bands or the inflatable bladder.